You're Mine
by Rach Strider
Summary: Being best friends with a girl isn't so bad.. Unless that girl is your crush. *Rin Matsuoka X OC*


Our story begins with a young man. His name is Rin Matsuoka. He has crimson red hair and mutual colored eyes, He has slightly pale skin and teeth that could send shivers down your spine easily. He wears his school's swimming jacket, it is fully black with white on the sleeves, having red lining on the white part. Rin walks around a park, watching a family enjoy their picnic and two kids play in the grass. Time seemed still, as if he was moving faster than everyone else in the world. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud gasp, He turned to see a dark brown haired female, gasping and staring at him.

There stood Kitty Tachibana. His best friend.

"Rin-kun~!" She shouted, running towards him, her arms wide open. Rin gazed at her in surprise, hoping she wouldn't tackle him onto the grass. "Kitty! Wa-" His words were cut off by Kitty's body and weight jumping on him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. "I missed you, Rin! It's been a loooooooongggggggg time~!" She giggled, nuzzling his cheek with her own gently. Rin's cheeks tinted a slight red, wrapping his arms around her soft body and hugging her. It stayed like that for a while, but Rin set her down gently. Her emerald green eyes gleamed and stared at him shyly. "How are you, Rin?" She asked, breaking the silence. "I-I'm great. How about you, Kit?" He grinned, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. Kitty looked at him with her mouth slightly open, puffing her cheeks out. "I told you to stop calling me that..." She pouted, crossing her arms. Rin let out a small chuckle, making Kitty smile at him a bit. "How about you come with me to get some ice cream and we can catch up on some things? Eh?" Rin asked, giving her a wide grin. Kitty nodded and grabbed his hand, beginning to walk. Rin walked beside her, holding her hand tightly. "Soo.. Maybe after we get our ice cream we could go swimming for a bit? I know you love seeing me in a swimsuit~" Kitty teased, nuzzling his cheek again. Rin's cheeks grew warm and tinted red again, his mouth opening but nothing came out. Kitty giggled and hugged his arm, smiling.

"Sure." He agreed, nodding. "Do you want to swim at a beach or at a pool? I'll have you choose." Kitty asked. Rin's eyes widened slightly, Was she comfortable swimming knowing what had happened in the past? "Its better if you choose, it adds to the thrill of it, Kit. Where you would like to be seen with me or not seen at all? We could go to my house if you want, but I don't think you want to be alone with me like that, so I won't push it or anything." He suddenly said, his voice slightly shaking. Kitty stared at him, and gave him a smile. "Well, I don't mind if we're in private or in public, Rin. I don't mind where we go as long as i'm with you! Your a really fun person to be around. I don't mind if we go to your house, I haven't been there in forever anyways.". She giggled, tightening her grip on his hand. "No one is at home, but I guess we could." Rin added, "We'll go get the ice cream with marshmallows, Since I know those are your favorite, Then head to my house if you still want to go there. Okay?". He nuzzled her cheek, causing Kitty's face to go slightly red. She nodded and continued to walk, his hand in hers. "Ooh~! How'd you know I love marshmallows?" She giggled. Rin let out a chuckle, "Because I know you, now let's hurry before they sell out and you can't get any.". Rin stared at the ice cream stand way ahead of them, He knew by the time they got there, He'd be sold out. Without thinking anymore, He lifted Kitty onto his back, earning a gasp from her.

"R-Rin! What ar-" She began to say.

"Hold on tight! I'm going to make sure you get that ice cream.." Rin snapped, going into a dashing run. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can run really fast!" She shouted, watching as Rin came to a quick stop in front of the ice cream stand. After getting his and Kitty's ice cream and heading to the store to get some marshmallows for her ice cream. Rin and Kitty walked down a slightly muddy path, finishing their ice cream. Rin stopped in his tracks, looking at her. Kitty stopped also, turning to him. "I have a surprise for you Kitty." He said, feeling a slight drip of rain sliding on his forehead. Kitty smiled, "A surprise? I love surprises! Well.. The good kind." She giggled, grabbing his hand again. Rin blushed, gripping her hand tightly. _"Just kiss her already! She's worth everything to you, if you don't make your move now, She'll never be yours!" _Rin thought to himself. With a low grunt, he started to lean closely to Kitty's face, but felt more rain trickle on him and backed up. "I-it's raining? Weird.." Kitty said, looking up. "Yeah. Guess we'll have to run home." He muttered. Rin didn't want Kitty getting sick or soaked, so he got in a running stance, but saw Kitty had already ran off. "Meet you at home~!" She giggled, taking a turn. Rin chuckled and ran after her, picking up speed and getting close to her. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out, "In your dreams, Kit! You know how fast I run!" Rin said. "Then this must be a dream come true!" Kitty scoffed, taking another turn. But suddenly, it happened.

"W-Whoa!" She screamed and skid across the ground and tripped over a small rock, falling flat on her face. "Kitty! Are you alright?" He ran to her side and lifted her into his arms. He looked at her arms, seeing a scrape and blood. As he took her into his arms, he was worried for her greatly. Rin felt his and her clothes becoming soaked as the rain came down harder on them. He ran home, holding her to his chest tightly. Once he got inside, he set her in a chair and stared at her. Kitty's eyes were closed tightly, her breathing was quiet and shaky. Rin grabbed some towels from the bathroom and came back, seeing she was pale. He put the towels on her arms, and looked at her shirt. Her shirt was slightly torn up and Rin took a deep breath, knowing what he would have to do. Checking for any other injuries, he unbutton the top of her shirt and examined, his face turning red. She shifted slightly, having her eyes squeezed shut. "O-Ow.. Rin.." She moaned in pain, trying to sit up. "I-I'm sorry, that was a.. Bad idea..". Rin looked up at her, seeing her in pain. "It's okay.. Are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on her cheek. Kitty opened her eyes and looked at her shirt, blushing. Rin quickly apologized for looking and backed away from her. "M-Maybe I could give you a warm bath to make you feel better?" He asked, continuing to blush. "A-A warm bath would be nice.." She said, sitting up. She stood up and started walking to the bathroom, but fell over. "Ow..." She groaned, turning and laying on her back.

Going to her he leaned down and placed his hand under her back and took her into his arms. He was worried about her, but he did not want to give her a bath and have to see her naked, knowing that she might not want to ever do that sort of things with him. He placed a hand to her cheek and bent down to kiss her, putting some color back into her face. Kitty blushed and felt her cheeks grow warm. "R-Rin.." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a gentle kiss. He gasped softly at being pulled into her embrace, but he was glad she was better and a little warmer now. His eyes widened as she kissed him this time. He felt a surge spark through his entire body, and he then remembered that they both were soaked and he could feel her body against his chest as if they both weren't wearing anything. He softly groaned, kissing her. In return hearing her softly say his name. She ran her hands in his hair, ruffling it slightly. She moved down from his face to his neck. Leaning closely, she kissed his neck, nibbling on it softly. "M-mm.. Rin, say my name..". He felt her body against his and he moaned soft hearing her words to him. As she placed soft kisses against his skin, caused him to moan a little. And with a soft heated moan feeling his body grow hot, he kissed her once more then kissed her neck and whispered onto her skin, "Kitty...M-mm...". She continued to softly nibble his neck, leaving small marks. She thought to herself what would happen if Gou walked in, but simply ignored her thought and pulled away from his neck. "J-Just call me Kitty." She murmured, smiling. Rin pulled away and looked at her with a smile, he picked her up and walked up stairs into his room and shut the door, locking it.

Making sure no one would ruin their love.


End file.
